


Soul: an 18 day challenge

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Series: Jeyton [1]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: An 18 day challenge I’m doing.
Relationships: Jake Jagielski/Peyton Sawyer
Series: Jeyton [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Soul: an 18 day challenge

( Jeyton)  
A/n: this is a 18 day challenge using non verbal actions to show love towards each other, I chose to use Jake and Peyton from One Tree Hill.  
Day One- Flowers  
“Where is that boy?” Peyton mutters to herself recurling her already curly blonde hair. Jake was never late for anything, was he hurt? Dead? Was something wrong with Jenny? The list of worries went on and on in her head. Peyton walked into the kitchen and yelped in surprise at seeing her boyfriend standing there.  
“Where the hell have you been?” She snapped crossing her arms, though she was happy to see him.  
“I’m sorry I lost track of time, Peyt. These are for you, I know I’ve never gotten you flowers before…”Jake presents her with a single orange rose.  
“Well, flowers might be overdoing it but it’s all I could really afford.” He adds a moment later.  
“Babe you didn’t-thank you. This is more then enough. I’ve never gotten flowers before, I love you.” Peyton chuckles despite herself, greeting him with open arms.


End file.
